Mai Kukiko
Mentor - Kukiko, despite her flair for the lazy, is intelligent when it comes to picking up what people really need to hear. She can sometimes tell people what she thinks that they need to hear if she knows it will help them in some way. She wants to share her knowledge and teach others that against all odds, they can still persevere. Appearance Kukiko stands at 5 feet 10 inches and is incredibly skinny and lanky. She wears a black jumpsuit-like half turtleneck that goes all the way to her wrists before turning into a pair of gloves which are very dark against the silver bracers that she wears to protect her forearms when in battle. She ties her breasts with a cloth that she normally just has tied to keep it from falling, some say that the knot defies gravity. She has long silver hair that reaches a little past her hips and frames her face, her green eyes stand out incredibly bright against it as well. Her skin is deathly pale and she wears a pair of black and blue pants that are overly provocative for a teacher. She really doesn't care in the least bit. Personality Eccentric and slightly lazy, is how Kukiko can be described by employers. She's never been known to take many things seriously, but when she does, she makes sure to get the job done. She is a bit over confident, but she does know when to stop and look at the situation. If something is deemed hopeless, then it is and there's no way to change her mind unless there's a bit of provocation involved. She's very loyal to people that she likes and will do anything for them or to defend them. She can be angered somewhat easily and only when her adopted status is reminded does she become unreasonably angry. Likes: Simply adores Fugu and anything like it. She takes a huge interest in swords of any kind and will pester the owner until she gets answers to her questions. She's very interested in meeting the Uchiha survivors and hopes to one day see if they could be any help with her Kekkai Genkai. Dislikes: Being forced to do something that she really doesn't want to. Overly sweet things hurt her teeth, so she doesn't really care much for them. She can't stand baked anything, she'd rather have something greasy and messy before eating a salad. History Kukiko was kidnapped when she was three months old from a family in Konoha, her cousin being Fuuma Miyuki. She was raised by the people that kidnapped her as if she were their own and lived with them up until she were seventeen. She began learning Kenjutsu when she was seven from her foster father and became quite good with a katana, her full mastery being recognized at nineteen after moving out and taking lessons with another sensei. She was offered an ANBU position, but turned it down and continued being a Jounin, mostly because she'd rather be lazy and not have to work more than she has to. She's not adverse to teaching kids and hopes to get one of her own Genin teams someday, she's not too lazy for that at least. She started realizing she had a Kekkai Genkai at the age of fourteen when she kissed a boy and accidentally killed him. She was told of her foster parent's crime and later told that she needed to learn how to use her Kekkai Genkai on her own. Many of the techniques resemble the ones used by Miyuki's father's demon summon, but he hasn't been in battle with foreigners in at least ten years, so it's difficult to prove the rumors true. Kukiko is aware that she has a little cousin out and about in Konoha, but she isn't exactly jumping through hoops to learn anything about her. She now lives in Konoha after a long vacation in Iwa. Powers and Abilities Main Element/Specialty: Wind Weapons: Katana, kunai, senbon, explosive tags and poison. Kekkai Genkai Kaname Me, Vital Point Eyes. When using her Genjutsu techniques her eyes turn a glowing green and she has to keep her eyes on the person she's attempting to inflict at all times. Her chakra forces the vents to open painlessly and create the poison by using her blood beforehand. After she's finished, she has to replenish the poison supply by eating either eight Fugu or resting for eight hours. Her body has to be able to rest for an hour after regaining the poison so that she can have the energy to use her KG again. Skill Level Points *Ninjutsu: 1/10 never truly had any use for Ninjutsu after learning about her KG, she isn't as strong in it as she should be even if all she knows are the basic jutsus that go along with it. *Taijutsu: 6/10 on her ability to use a sword, she found that keeping in top shape made it easier for her to be as deadly with a blade as possible. She focused on Taijutsu after beginning her kendo and never looked back. *Genjutsu: 6/10 of her KG, Kukiko has a full arsenal of different vemon-related genjutsu to pull from, some of which are deadlier than her blade. *Kyudo (Archery): 0/10 no interest. *Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship): 7/10 as how her KG takes a ridiculously long amount of time to be used again, Kukiko must be able to protect herself in some fashion. This means that her kenjutsu is far more admirable than her ninjutsu. She weilds a two-handed katana and nothing else. She simply has no interest in one handed blades. *Fuinjutsu: 0/10 interest. -Physical Level: Points *Offensive: 6/10 all out is her offense. Go at the enemy as hard as she can and not play around when it comes to making herself look more powerful than she really is. *Defensive: 4/10 could care less about being defensive. Even if it would benefit her, she would rather go all out in offense just because she knows she had her KG as a fallback. *Speed and Agility: 8/10 she is very small, even if tall, Kukiko can move very fast. She draws on this speed from her taijutsu and relies on it almost as much as her KG. *Endurance: 5/10 said many times before, she is small. Too many hits are bound to take her down. *Reflex: 7/10 not cat-like but she can draw on her speed and agility to keep from being hit if she catches the blow in time. Techniques Clone Technique: A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something. Shadow Clone Technique: Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Generic Sealing Technique: This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most common choice for item storage. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use. Manipulated Shuriken Techinique: With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be infinite. Body Replacement Technique: With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Exploding tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations. Rope Escape Technique: A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up. How this is done is unknown. Five Seals Barrier: This technique creates a barrier around a place by placing four "Forbidden" (禁, kin) tags in different locations surrounding, a fifth tag on the location to be protected. The tags are placed on flat surfaces, and are connected with the user's chakra. This technique turns the entire range surrounded by the tags into a barrier space, and inside the space, the material destruction is "forbidden". Using any kind of physical attack to try and destroy something in the barrier is folly, as it will only lead to injury. To cancel this, it is necessary to search for the five tags and tear them off simultaneously. Meaning there must be at least five people on a team to cancel it. Even if the barrier is broken, there is a final obstacle. The user can add a trap that will create perfect copies of those who have removed the seal, preventing them from returning immediately. Shokkaido: '''A lethal technique that requires a large amount of physical energy to perform. The user channels their chakra into a Rasengan-like ball before releasing a pure chakra blast as a harmful diversion in order for the user to perform a swift spinning kick to grab hold of the opponents neck to break it. If it hits, it's usually a fatality. '''Assassin's Kiss: Another fatal move that Kukiko uses as part of her KG. She opens vents in her throat to emit a powerful, never damaging poison into the person she's kissing to end their life. It doesn't require a lot of chakra, but she must rest for at least four hours after using it. Fog of Nightmares: An illusionary technique that she uses by opening the vents and allowing a special chakra fog to engulf the enemy. It can stay in the person's clothes for hours, adding to the nightmare itself. The nightmare is usually whatever the person fears the most, Kukiko is able to worsen it by touching their body while they're in it, adding to the confusion and fear. Breath of Death: A temporary nerve attack that causes the person to look 'dead' for a short amount of time, usually around five hours. Mist of Agony: A technique that can only be used in small bursts. It, like the others, attacks the nervous system and causes the person to believe they're in terrible pain for a good five minutes. Blind Terror: An attack usually combined with the Mist of Agony, it takes away the person's ability to see while under the Mist attack. Once the Mist is lifted, so is the blindness. Overall Weaknesses #Her Kekkai Genkai takes a long time before it can be used again. #She allows personal feelings to get in the way, especially when her family's concerned. #If she loses concentration on her opponent while using her KG, she can be easily taken out since it takes at least ten seconds for her to come out of it.